


i've missed you (you're here),

by Raging_Nerd



Series: riju's adventures in zora's domain (and other things), [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gerudo Town, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I hate tagging, Post-Calamity Ganon, Travel, Zora's Domain, adventure time!, bazz is on something istg, riju is badass, still building this ship with my bear hands, yiga clan sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: It was certainly unusual for Sidon to receive a letter, let alone a letter from someone who didn’t live in the Domain. If he was lucky enough, the prince might receive one from a Zora. It either held complaints or concerns that he would have to address with his father.So you could understand his excitement when Bazz knocked on the door to his room, shaking a hand that held onto a beige letter with a hot pink seal.---or, author has so many ideas for riju in the domain, but decided sidon actually needed to visit at least Once.
Relationships: Riju/Prince Sidon (Legend of Zelda)
Series: riju's adventures in zora's domain (and other things), [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	i've missed you (you're here),

**Author's Note:**

> oirjnigergd I love this pairing.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

It was certainly unusual for Sidon to receive a letter, let alone a letter from someone who  _ didn’t _ live in the Domain. If he was lucky enough, the prince might receive one from a Zora. It either held complaints or concerns that he would have to address with his father. 

So you could understand his excitement when Bazz knocked on the door to his room, shaking a hand that held onto a beige letter with a hot pink seal. The commander walked in when Sidon waved him over, walking around his desk to greet his old friend.

“And what might this be, Bazz?” Sidon asked, trying not to grab the letter from his fellow Zora as the older placed a black hand on his hip. 

“A letter from the chieftain,” Bazz said, giving Sidon a sly smile that caused the prince to roll his eyes. “With her personal seal, no less,” he added, giving the letter a once over before handing it to the prince. Sidon punched Bazz’s arm when he laughed, shaking his head as the commander seemed to lose his countenance at a joke neither of them heard.

It had been at least four months since Sidon last saw Riju, for their most recent visit to Hyrule Castle became one of the last ones in a long time. To say Sidon missed his friend was an understatement-- citizens of the Domain would probably say they haven’t seen the prince that sad since Mipha had departed from them. To think Sidon thought Riju as dead only showed how much he wished her to be here with him.

And finally, she had sent him a letter.

Bazz snorted, making his way to the door. “Just get your reply down to Rivan when you’re ready. The chieftain sent an impressive hawk with that letter, and the bird seems to have taken a liking to him.” 

Sidon nodded dismissively, sitting behind his desk as he reached for his letter opener in one of the drawers. He didn’t hear the commander leave, too excited to take notice of his friend as Riju’s pink seal gave way, allowing him to fully reveal the note to him. His smile grew at the sight of her plain handwriting; crisp and straight just like her speech.

He tried to ignore the insistent beating of his heart as he read, taking his time to read her words as her voice seemed to filter through his head.

_ "Sidon, _

_ It has truly felt like an eternity since I last saw you. I do hope you, your father, and the rest of the Domain are in good health, much like us Gerudo here. _

_ I was thinking of when I might visit you again, for I miss you horribly, when it occurred to me that Gerudo specialize in making enchanted jewelry that helps regulate the wearer's body temperature.  _

_ I'm suggesting such in hope that you will visit me. I'm very busy in Town and fear I won't see your face for a few more months. If you wish to join me, I've enclosed three enchanted jewels: a headdress for you, and two neckpieces for whatever guards you wish to bring with you. _

_ Please, please take this into consideration. It’s much too boring here. _

_ May Nayru and Hylia be with you, _

_ Your Friend, _

_ Riju." _

Enclosed?

Bazz didn't leave any-- wait a minute.

"Bazz!" Sidon yelled as he barreled into the hall, letter in hand as he ran through the palace. So that's why the Commander looked so smug; it was because he was keeping the important part of the gift from him! He didn’t stop as he passed through the throne room, apologizing to Muzu as he waved at his father. There at the bottom of the staircase was Bazz, standing side by side with Rivan, the latter with a huge smile on his face. 

The commander chuckled as he thrusted the box at the prince, which Sidon appreciated. He opened it quickly, handing the lid to Gaddison who barely gave him a once over as she looked dryly at the older guard, expression deadpan as her eyes rested upon Rivan who’s smile seemed to broaden at the bird hoisted on his arm. True to her word, there were three items, each adorned with some diamonds and sapphire pieces. 

“Gorgeous,” he mouthed, tilting the box so Bazz could see its contents. The commander nodded, smiling.

“Truly, they are,” he agreed, taking the lid from Gaddison to seal the box once more. He raised an eyebrow at the prince, rolling his eyes at the distant expression on his face. “And what did that letter say that got your heart all flared up?” Bazz asked, breaking Sidon out of his trance. The prince glared at him, glancing at Gaddison who was peeking in the box before sighing.

“She invited me to visit,” he said, and Rivan finally looked at him. “The pieces are heat resistant. Wearing them helps regulate body temperature.”

The man gasped, lifting the lid to get a look at the box's contents. “They’re absolutely beautiful!” Rivan exclaimed, looking up at him. “I’m guessing the headpiece is for you and the neckpieces for your escorts?” he asked, petting the hawk almost lovingly. Bazz cringed. Gaddison sighed. Sidon snorted, fighting a smile as he nodded.

“If I could, I wish to take you three with me,” the prince said, earning himself the attention of his dearest friends. “But Riju had only given me two neckpieces, not three,” he mumbled, glancing at the trio who all appeared to be deep in thought.

Rivan laughed, and the group turned to look at him. “I don’t mind staying behind y’know,” he said, placing a hand on his hip. “Dunma just might kill me if I go too far without her… knowing how she wants to travel Hyrule and all,” he rambled, looking at the hawk before meeting the gazes of his friends.

Gaddison smiled slightly, patting Rivan’s arm. “Thank you for your sacrifice, Rivan,” she replied, and the darker Zora’s smile seemed to grow. “I promise to bring you a souvenir upon our return,” Gaddison said, hiding a laugh as Rivan appeared to burst at the seams.

Bazz and Sidon observed the two before the commander turned to look at the prince, gnawing at his cheek as he pondered his words.

“Have you even asked your father for permission to leave, Your Highness?” Bazz asked, switching to titles as to relay the importance of the question. At Sidon’s silence, Bazz shook his head. “You might want to get his opinion before you get Rivan’s hopes up even more,” the commander added, gesturing to the guard as he rambled about possible gifts he’d want Gaddison to bring him.

Sidon groaned, smiling as he shook his head. “Perhaps I will,” he remarked, turning on his heel as he ascended the staircase for the nth time that day. Bazz grinned, winking as he began speaking to one of the town elders.

The prince sighed as the murmuring of the people had quieted down, smiling up at the throne where he knew his father was. 

King Dorephan beamed at his son, laughing as the young Zora came closer to him. “My son! How I am blessed to have you grace me with your presence so quickly,” he boomed, and Sidon grinned, clutching the letter and box to his chest. 

“Apologies, father. I was in a hurry to see Bazz as he had something that belonged to me,” Sidon told his father, tapping the gift from Riju. “But I did want to ask you a question…” he started, cursing internally when Muzu walked into the throne room, hands folded behind his back in his regular pissed off fashion. “...one that pertained me possibly departing from the Domain for an extended period of--”

“Absolutely not!” Muzu yelled, turning to the king. “As a prince, Sidon should remain here! He has no time for gallivanting around Hyrule!” 

Sidon scowled, glaring at Muzu. “Visiting Riju is  _ not _ gallivanting around Hyrule!” he hissed, suddenly unaware of the presence of his father. “Mind your place!”

He hadn’t realized he had retaliated until Muzu was staring at him, mouth agape as he watched the prince in shock. Sidon glanced at his father helplessly, shoulders sagging as he met Dorephan’s sad expression. The prince sighed, holding the gifts tighter.

“My apologies, Muzu,” he mumbled, eyes trained on the floor. “It’s just… Riju, chieftain of the Gerudo Tribe, has sent me a gift. A personal invitation for me and two guards of my choice to visit her town.” Sidon looked at the advisor nervously before continuing, holding the letter under his arm as to open the box easier. “She even sent me enchanted jewelry. They’re heat resistant which is perfect for us Zora.”

The green Zora didn’t speak, so Sidon looked up at his father, smiling at the expression on his face. “I don’t see an issue with that…” Dorephan mumbled, and Sidon couldn’t help but beam up at him. 

It fell when Muzu spoke.

“I beg your pardon, Your Royal Highness, but the prince simply has too many responsibilities to travel all the way to Gerudo Town. For he would be gone for a month’s time at least,” Muzu complained, and Sidon closed the box as he rolled his eyes. “Think of the example he is setting for the younglings... or even the image he is making for himself!”

Dorephan shook his head, meeting the stern gaze of his old friend. “I see nothing wrong with Sidon visiting his friend,” the king said. “Besides,” he started, turning to his son. “Sidon has been doing exceptionally well with his duties. If he wishes to take a break, let the boy be.”

Muzu grumbled as Sidon smiled, suddenly feeling as if he were walking on a cloud. “Thank you, father!” He exclaimed, turning to run out of the throne room before he looked back. “I promise to bring you something, I swear it so!”

The king laughed, and Sidon beamed, running down the stairs (again), and nearly crashing into Bazz as he did so. He didn’t have to speak for his friend to know the answer, and Bazz’s smile nearly rivaled his.

“He said yes!” Bazz yelled, and Gaddison shot him a thumbs up from her place a good fifteen metres away. His best friend turned to look at him, exchanging his spear from hand to hand as he did when he was happy or excited. "I can't believe King Dorephan agreed. Did Muzu not make a rebuttal?"

"Oh, plenty," Sidon said, and Bazz grinned. "I was almost sure I wouldn't be able to leave, but my father is lenient."

Bazz nodded, cocking his head as he nudged Sidon's arm. "I suggest you write your letter tonight. I see no problem with leaving at dawn tomorrow," Bazz told him, and the prince hummed thoughtfully. "I've put Rivan in charge in my stead, however, Dunma will watch over him to ensure he doesn't do anything foolish." He warned, and Sidon chuckled, shaking his head.

"Tell Gaddison for me," he called, and Bazz nodded, waving at the prince as he took his leave for the evening. Sidon smiled at the dwellers of the Domain, stopping to greet the elders, listening to the complaints of the tired children, and narrowly avoiding the entourage that was his "fan club."

He shut the door behind him when he reached his room, sighing at the cool breeze that came through the patio door he had left open. Sidon rested the box on his desk, taking a seat behind it as to write his response. His heart seemed to skip a beat when he placed Riju's letter beside him, reading it quickly as a reference before pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment paper. 

_ "Dearest Riju, _

_ I am simply ecstatic to hear from you, my friend, for it truly has been forever since you have graced me with your presence. I'll have you know writing this letter with the knowledge that I will see you soon puts my heart at ease, for I, too, miss you horribly. _

_ By the time you receive this, I will have already departed from Zora's Domain with my dear friends, Bazz and Gaddison. Though I am unsure you have met them, please do have a room prepared for Gaddison as I am aware of the customs of your town. _

_ I must thank you for your gifts, for they are absolutely stunning. I have never seen such craftsmanship in the Domain before! I'm extremely grateful that such jewelry has given me the opportunity to finally visit you! It is only fair after all the times you have visited me. _

_ Sadly, I must take my leave, however, be of good cheer, my friend, for I will see you in a week's time. Take care until then, and do say hello to Buliara and the rest of the guard for me. I'm sure Bazz looks forward to sparring with your advisor. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Sidon." _

The prince hummed, holding up his letter in an attempt to get it to dry quicker. He glanced at Riju's own, smiling at the difference in their handwriting. While Riju's was calm and straight to the point, Sidon favoured exaggerated swishes and loopy cursive. He shook his head fondly as he called for Faren, the guard that usually stood watch at his door during the night.

"Faren, do you mind taking this down to Rivan?" he asked, and the light blue Zora took it gingerly. "Tell him that it's for the chieftain and that he must send it back with her hawk." 

The guard blinked, but nodded again, jogging away from the prince until he couldn't see him anymore. Sidon sighed, smiling as he turned into his room. They would probably travel by water until the rivers stop being helpful. Then they might walk.

The mere idea filled the prince with joy, for as a child he enjoyed taking long walks along the waterside with his sister and mother.

He packed his sack relatively quickly, wrapping the Gerudo jewelry in a soft cloth as he placed it at the bottom. On top went some other things he couldn't live or be without… like paperwork.

Sidon took off his crown, turning it over in his hands as he thought. Perhaps he should forgo it to assume a normal Zoran identity. The less attention the better, he mused, for being red would only do so much to make his travel light.

Once he was sure he had everything, crown secured in his bag and armour waiting by the door, he allowed himself to enter his resting pool, trying to fight off and ignore the jitters he was feeling.

He snorted, sinking under the water until he was able to make bubbles with his mouth. Had he been Bazz he might've been able to fall asleep already, or if he was Gaddison, he wouldn't worry about the chieftain until he arrived.

But alas, he was just Sidon, so that meant he would be thinking  _ all _ night. Shaking his head, he allowed the water to engulf him completely. So much for a restful evening.

.

.

.

“Hylia’s breath,” Bazz muttered, and Gaddison slapped his arm. Sidon shook his head at their antics, shuffling through his pack as they took a break under a nearby tree.

“Mind your mouth,” she muttered as the taller rubbed the sore spot, taking the Sheikah slate from Bazz's hand as she moved from side to side. Despite her annoyance, there was a smile on Gaddison’s face. In truth, it had been forever since the Domain had seen snow. Although Ruta had been calmed years ago, the Lanayru region still suffered from constant humidity. Or at least that’s what Sidon heard Fronk say.

The prince ignored the musings of his friends, smiling when he pulled out Riju’s letter. One might think it foolish for him to keep it on his person, but it brought him some sort of comfort, the effect only increasing the closer they got to Gerudo Town.

In turn, the Gerudo Highlands were a nice relief before they ventured into the sweltering sun, and Bazz had voiced his opinion on such the more he saw the snow beginning to melt.

“I’m starting to wish you took Rivan instead,” he complained, and Sidon rolled his eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, Sidon, I love to travel, but look at the sand in the distance! That’s ridiculous!”

The prince shrugged just as Gaddison scolded Bazz once again, wagging her finger in his face before she began to laugh. “He’s not wrong, Your Highness,” she remarked, smiling at Sidon. She gestured towards the horizon, and Sidon found himself grinning at beige in the distance. “But I am very excited to see the chieftain again. She and her guards brought such spunk to the Domain.”

Bazz cringed. Sidon smiled.

“Then let’s get a move on then,” Sidon said, and his guards nodded, following after him as they made their way through the highlands. To say the prince was excited was an understatement… he was positively bubbling over. He was just about ready to arrive, to finally see Riju again would make him completely satisfied. But alas, they still had so far to go, and with no more water bodies to swim through, the three Zora had finally resorted to walking.

Sidon shook his head, gripping the hilt of his sword as he adjusted his helm. The less he thought about it, the sooner it would be a reality.

Let’s just hope he had enough patience.

.

.

.

Hot.

That's the only word Sidon could possibly think of as they wandered through the desert, thankful for the canteens Gaddison had filled before they ventured too far.

Even with the enchanted jewelry, the Zora still felt the effects of the heat, although (as per usual), Bazz was the only one to actively voice his distress.

"One might think it too unreasonable to live this far south," he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "To live in the blazing sun, where all you can see is sand for miles and miles." The commander snorted, palming the ornate jewel that rested in the middle of his neckpiece. "And I thought the Gorons were insane for living in the middle of a volcano!"

He turned to Gaddison, lowering his voice just a tad. "I was very wrong, obviously," he sneered, and the woman rolled her eyes for the nth time that day.

Bazz didn't complain in the evening, however. Despite living in an average climate, the citizens of the Domain found they enjoyed the cold, and the cool drop in temperature in the desert was not to be excluded. It was better to walk then; swapping stories came easier, as did the laugh of the black Zora when he wasn't on the verge of dying from heat exhaustion.

"Do any of you remember when Dunma fell into the river?" Gaddison asked, looking up at her taller traveling companions. When they nodded, she continued, wiping her brow before speaking again. "Rivan was absolutely terrified when we couldn't find her."

The prince nodded calmly, the day fresh in his mind. Truth be told, he was a few decades older than Dunma and remembered her disappearance vividly. He had never seen or recalled a time where Rivan was so worried about something… not since--

"I still don't get how she ended up in the care of a Hylian couple," Bazz said, smiling. "Myra and Don. Precious souls, I must say."

Gaddison nodded, placing a hand over her heart. "May they rest peacefully in Hylia's hands."

Sidon found himself smiling as well. It was the couple that had returned Dunma to the Domain, grinning cheekily as they passed her over to her father. They had been married for the last few years, but remained childless, so finding Dunma had brought an odd sort of joy to their hearts. After that, they became frequent visitors, even building their home a few hours away. It was a shame when they passed, souls lost to old age all too soon.

"I'm sure they are watching her grow up alongside Rivan's wife," Sidon said carefully. "Dunma is a fine young woman; a strong fighter. They would be fools not to be proud of her."

The silence that followed made the prince feel awkward, and he itched for something to do that wasn’t reveling in the noncommittal quiet of the two elder Zora that he chose to travel with him. He started when Bazz began to speak, looking over at his friend whose eyes were set dead ahead.

"That… is extremely kind of you to say, Your Highness," Bazz said quietly, the grip on his spear tightening by a fraction. "I know you did not know Myra and Don as well as we did, and I understand that your memory of Lani might be faint--" 

He stopped speaking, and Gaddison released a sigh. Bazz hummed, turning to look at Sidon then.

"But your words are appreciated," he finished with a smile, and the prince met his amber gaze easily. "Anyone who wouldn't be proud of that girl is a fool indeed."

After that, they resumed conversation as normal, with Gaddison pointing out the names of certain areas on Sidon's Sheikah slate, and Bazz making jokes that had the others in complete disappointment. 

It was only when the sun was beginning to set, rays hitting the horizon in a way Sidon thought an artist only could, that Gaddison finally said the words he had been waiting to hear for the last five days.

“We’re getting close, Your Highness. Another day of walking, and we’ll be there,” she said, grinning at the way her prince lit up, eyes brightening as his smile grew almost comically.

Sidon beamed, struggling for words as his hands moved wildly. “I cannot believe it! Finally,  _ finally, _ we are getting close! It felt like years, but now--” He turned to his friends whose expressions matched his own. 

“We get it Sidon,” Bazz said tiredly. “You’re excited to see her. We get it. You miss her so much, we understand.”

Gaddison shrugged.

It was impossible to wipe the smile from Sidon’s face then, as he babbled on and on about the things Riju had done, planned to do, and that he believed she could do. The guards listened willingly, often giving their input when one thought it was necessary, or attempted showing their interest with an interjection.

The prince did stop, however, when someone behind them cleared their throat.

A small woman walked over to them, jogging before holding her knees in front of the trio. Appearing to be out of breath, Gaddison offered her a canteen, but the Hylian shook her hand dismissively.

“Apologies,” she began, finally looking up at them. “I have been traveling in the desert for weeks, yet I haven’t been able to stumble upon Gerudo Town,” she remarked, which caused Sidon to grin.

“Well, we’re actually headed there now,” he told her, ignoring the frown Bazz sent him. The lady smiled, fixing her brown ponytail as she looked up at him.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to travel with you! I have been meaning to study the culture, but alas, I can’t seem to get there,” she said sorrowfully, and Sidon laughed quietly.

“No worries, my friend,” he said, trying to reassure her. “I’m sure we would act as suitable escorts.” The Hylian seemed to relax at this, fixing her pack. Sidon suddenly spoke again. “Please do mind my manners, but my name is Sidon. My friends here are Gaddison and Bazz.”

The woman nodded appreciatively, blue eyes glittering in the dying sunlight. “My name is Gwendoline, but you can call me Lin,” she told them, and Sidon tried the name on his lips.

“That’s an excellent name!” He exclaimed, and Bazz groaned when Lin reddened.

“Oh please,” she said quickly, turning away as she waved her hand. “It’s only a nickname. And besides, the better question would be why three Zora are traveling in this forsaken desert.”

Bazz jumped, meeting her gaze excitedly. “Exactly! I can’t seem to understand why you’re the only one to have realized!” He exclaimed, causing the short woman to laugh, as the others shook their heads warily.

Traveling with Lin, Sidon must admit, was fun. They walked for a few hours before finding a lone tree that they used to take shelter under. Sidon also learned that Lin was very exciting, animating the night as her hands gestured wildly with the story she told. Her expressions weren’t masked either, revealing everything the small Hylian thought whenever any of them said something. 

He glanced down at her, taking in her chipper appearance as she hummed happily. Bazz and Gaddison were talking amongst themselves, spirits uplifted knowing they were just an hour away from Gerudo Town. Truly, the new day and bright sun might’ve made the travelers weary, but anticipation was building up in their very souls… their journey was almost complete! Sidon decided he was in high spirits as well, perking up when Lin spoke to him after a prolonged period of silence.

“Excuse me for asking, but have you heard of the Yiga Clan?”

Sidon thought for a moment before shrugging. “I’m afraid I haven’t,” he admitted, rubbing his neck as his guards tuned in on the conversation. Lin’s mouth dropped as she stared up at him, lost for words before she rubbed her eyes.

“You, what!” She yelled, causing the prince to wince. “You’ve never heard of the-- oh my,” she muttered, holding her hand to her head as she tried to calm herself. A beat. “Well, not to boast, but the Yiga Clan is a strong group of warriors. We pride ourselves in our strength and loyalty to our master, Kohga.”

Our…? Sidon thought, confused. He was positive she was Hylian. He glanced at Bazz and Gaddison. A quick look only proved they were just as lost as he was.

Lin’s expression darkened, the usual friendly smile on her freckled cheeks was replaced with an impressive frown.

“But ever since that Champion Link returned, we found ourselves finding it harder to prove our worth,” she spat, startling Sidon. “Especially after he killed Calamity Ganon!”

In seconds the Lin they came to know over the past day was gone, replaced with a gnarly figure, lanky and tall as it met the prince at eye level.

“You for one should be disgusted with yourself!” It exclaimed, and Sidon felt his heart twist at hearing the distorted, angry voice that belonged to Lin. “Associating yourself with him and priding in it!” The Yiga warrior changed its stance, ignoring the pops of its comrades as they appeared out of thin air.

Sidon heard the crazed smile in her voice. “Now die!”

His sword was in his hand in seconds, along with Bazz and Gaddison’s spears. They seemed ready, but in truth, Sidon had no actual way of fending off the enemy. He scowled when the one he attempted to attack vanished, appearing behind him in a cackle of laughter. His comrades weren’t doing as well either, for he literally saw the stress, fatigue, and wariness in their stances.

And then he heard, no,  _ saw _ her appear.

The seal first. Then Riju.

“God damn it!” She yelled, jumping off a seal with a red ribbon as she pulled a scimitar out from the back of her sash. As expected, Riju killed each warrior with practiced ease, either jumping on their backs to evade getting hit, or stepping on them to propel herself. In fact, during the actual fight, Sidon had backed away, ensuring the members of the Royal Guard were behind him as the chieftain of the Gerudo Tribe successfully took down each of their offenders.

It wasn’t until the last Yiga vanished into the air, did Riju turn around, bright raspberry red hair still perfect despite the squabble she had thrown herself into.

And in all honesty, Sidon wasn’t actually sure of who moved first. What he did know, however, is that one minute he had his sword in hand, and the next he was a good ten feet away from his friends as Riju ran towards him, arms wide as she practically threw herself into his embrace.

“Oh, gods, I’ve missed you,” she mumbled, voice muffled from where it was buried in his neck. Sidon laughed, picking Riju off the ground so she was a good four feet in the air. The chieftain laughed, arms wrapped around his neck as he hugged her, unsure of if the joy he was feeling was his, hers, or both. Her laugh was so loud, so free, and the prince relished in the sound, relished in  _ her, _ and he was happy.

“And I’ve missed you much more,” he replied, pulling her away from him so she dangled in the air. She gave him a look, brows creasing as a smirk pulled at her lips. 

“Sure you have,” she said with a roll of her eyes, emerald meeting amber before they both burst into laughter. He rested her on the sand gently, but only after hugging her one more time, kissing her head as he did. Sidon chose to ignore her flushed cheeks as he knelt in front of her, smiling when she playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

“You don’t understand how happy I am to see you, my friend,” he whispered, meeting her gaze easily. “I was overjoyed when I received your letter,” he told her, eyes glittering.

Riju’s did the same, a smile taking over her features. “Me as well!” She exclaimed. “I had preparations made before I even sent you the invitation, so you would understand my relief and excitement when Daeva returned to me with your letter in his beak!”

She was looking around him before he replied, glancing at him when she noticed his guards.

Leave it to Riju to make her own introductions, he thought, shaking his head as he followed after her. The chieftain stopped before the guards, pointing at Bazz.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Bazz,” she said smugly, and the commander grinned.

“And I, you,” he replied, and Sidon sighed at the underlying rivalry in their tones. The last time Riju was in the Domain, her advisor and personal guard, Buliara had bested Bazz in a fight, wounding his pride and ever diminishing ego.

Riju turned to Gaddison, placing a hand on her hip. Scanning the other woman up and down, she nodded, pleased.

“You must be Gaddison,” she said, and the lilac Zora nodded respectively. “Sidon told me to prep a place for you in Town since you  _ are _ a woman,” Riju said, raising her eyebrow. When Gaddison showed no argument, she smiled. “It’s a pleasure to have you two here with us! We haven’t had Zoras who dared to venture this far in centuries! The last being…” Riju paused. “Probably before Urbosa, I don’t know.”

Bazz snickered, and Gaddison elbowed him.

The chieftain walked over to the duo, picking up Sidon’s sword before turning to him. It was suddenly as if his guards didn’t exist, for in that moment it was just Sidon and Riju, Riju and Sidon. She passed to him, whispering something to her sand seal before sending her off in the direction that Gerudo Town was in. 

And then Sidon offered his arm, which Riju took easily, his sword in one hand, while the other hung freely from its place resting in the hook of his arm.

It was when they were walking, dust rolling across the sand in waves, did Riju look up at him, emerald eyes happy as she met his gaze. “I’m so happy you’re here,” she said, and Sidon smiled down at her, ruffling her hair as he always did.

“And I’m glad to be here with you,” he said just as quietly, trying and failing to name the strange sensation that filled his chest when she beamed up at him.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave your thoughts! I'd love to know what you all think, *sob*
> 
> Much love! Stay safe <3


End file.
